Blue Skies
by notjustanyfangrl
Summary: Natsu asks Lucy on a picnic and emotions are revealed. Two endings. Avian AU.
1. Beginning

Lucy loved flying.

She loved the feel of air whipping through her hair, of the strain on her back muscles as she rose herself high enough to find a current she could rest on, the crisp scent of pure oxygen that swirled above the clouds.

He favourite part of flying, however, had less to do with the act itself and more with the company.

"Bet I could reach that cloud that looks like an upside down cat first!" Natsu called, wings beating steady and strong as he held his position beside her. His wings were coloured like flames, yellows and oranges shimmering in the down of his feathers and close to the arch of bone that structured them, reds a rich jewel tone at the tips of his feathers with blacks and greys scattered along the outer layers like hidden shadows in the forest they played in.

"And what do I get if I win?" Lucy asked, grinning at her best friend's challenge. While Natsu may be fast, Lucy was _faster,_ not weighed down by a seven-foot wingspan and coiled muscles. Lucy's wings were much more modest in length, only six feet across, but she knew they were beautiful in a way that was unmatched in her hometown. They were pure white with a soft golden undertone from the down feathers, silver tips of her outer feathers reflecting light and creating a glow that surrounded her like a halo in the moonlight.

Or at least that's what Natsu had told her that one night they had stolen a bottle of strawberry mead from the guild kitchen and had picnicked along the edge of the lake under the light of the stars.

"I'll fix all damaged boards and doors in your roost, but when I win you hafta cook for me for a week!" Natsu crowed, circling Lucy in an effort to expel his growing restless energy.

"My roost is damaged because you keep crash landing in it," Lucy pointed out sourly, following Natsu's movements as she kept her face towards him as she talked. "I mean I leave the window open every night, how you keep overestimating your landing is beyond me."

"So you _do_ leave it open for me," Natsu leered, rising slightly so he could look down at Lucy. She felt heat crawl along her neck and she pouted at being caught. Stupid boy.

"Go!" Lucy shouted instead, allowing herself to drop slightly into the current below them and get a quick boost as she shot towards the cloud Natsu had pointed at.

"Cheater!" Natsu howled, following quickly on her heels. Lucy kept her arms close to her sides, laughing as Natsu cursed her loudly, voice barely carrying through the air rushing past them, words lost to the wind. Time blurred as they raced, Lucy's heart pounding and sweat starting to bead on her temples and hairline, whipped away before she could fully register their creation. Lucy saw Natsu start to crawl into her peripheral, his eyes glinting with competitive joy and challenge. She swore under her breath, pushing herself to beat harder and cut through the air before her, weaving through different air currents and timing her beats of her wings for the most energy gained, every decision made in a millisecond through reflex alone.

With a triumphant cry Lucy burst through the cloud top, water particles clinging to her skin and feathers as she did back flips in front of Natsu. Both panted hard and grinned at each other with flush faces, cool air a relief on their skin, not so much on Lucy's lungs as she dragged in deep breaths.

"You only won 'cus you got that head start," Natsu grumbled. It didn't teach his eyes though, deep onyx glittering with flecks of green as rich as pine needles breaking through the dark colour in the bare light of the sun.

"But I won, and you have to fix my roost," Lucy cooed. She spread her arms as she allowed herself to fall backwards through the cloud, grinning up at Natsu. Her sight was overtaken by the condensed water for several seconds, grey monotonous save for the locks of her hair that danced beside her face as she fell. She broke through, clear blue of the sky quickly surrounding their cloud, its shape ruined by their playing.

Lucy laughed when she saw Natsu disperse more of the cloud, wings tucked tight against him and grin bright as he dove towards her. She shrieked when Natsu caught her around her middle, bare skin of his arms pressed tight to her back where her halter style top left her bare. Which was considerably low, as the dark blue coloured fabric revealed the dimples on her back. Natsu's forehead pressed to hers as he laughed, the pair tumbling through the air and Lucy tucking her own wings in to stop any chance of injury, knowing Natsu would snap his open before they got too low.

Lucy never feared falling when Natsu was around.

Natsu stopped their tumble, holding Lucy tight to his chest as he opened his wings. They jolted as air filled under him, Lucy grinning as she watched the concentration on his face as he steadied them. Lucy pushed away from him and fell into sync with him as they neared the clearing they had left their bags into. The grass was soft as Lucy and Natsu landed, the sound of them returning to the earth muffled by the thick blades and rain-softened dirt.

"If it makes you feel better I packed your favourite cookies," Lucy teased, poking Natsu's face as he resumed pouting about his loss.

"I already ate those," he whined, dropping his weight on Lucy's back when she turned to the pack she had hidden behind a tree. He wiggled between her wings until he was cocooned by them, chin resting on her shoulder as he watched try and maneuver the pack in her hands. "Lushi, I'm hungry!"

"You sound like Happy," Lucy snorted, chirping happily when she found the package she had been looking for, tucked into a hidden inner pocket. She let the canvas bag fall back to the ground, unwinding the string she had wrapped around the pink cotton in her hands. Lucy felt Natsu perk up behind her, leaning more heavily on her as he sniffed the air. Unfolding the final triangle Lucy revealed several chocolate and hazelnut cookies, rested neatly in her palm. Natsu cheered happily, stealing the bundle of cloth from under Lucy's hands and ducking away, munching on one already as he stepped away from any potential swats. Lucy's lip curled when he grinned at her, crumbs falling from his chocolate covered lips.

Lucy dragged the blanket down from the branch Nasu had thrown it on, laying it out on the edge of the lake a few dozen feet away from the tree line of their clearing. She smiled when Natsu placed the basket down in the center, following suite as he dropped to crossed knees, last cookie caught between his teeth.

"You should thank Juvia for the water hazelnuts that you just polished off," Lucy teased, settling into a spot beside him. She stretched her wings out, enjoying the way her back muscles pulled and the points in her wings cracked.

"Pretty sure Aquarius has her on cave arrest for the next week for being caught with Frost Tips," Natsu sniggered, pouting at Lucy when she slapped his hand away from the food satchel. "At least that's what Levy said. She and Gajeel better be careful or Aquarius will scale her tail for sure."

Lucy giggled with Natsu as she thought of her friend's and Natsu's cousin's budding romance. The raven winged giant that was Gajeel didn't look like he'd be the type to cross the water-air divide, and yet it was him who struck a friendship with the mermaid Juvia first. The close bond they had formed had led to the tentative treaty between their groups, and the following _interactions_ between Juvia and Gray, and Gajeel and Levy. If Lucy were honest, the peace between them was beneficial in their struggles with the Night Flyers.

"C'mon Luce, if we keep talking about Stripper and Metal Mouth I'm gonna lose my appetite," Natsu complained, trying to sneak a hand into the bag and snatching it back when Lucy slapped his hand.

"Gajeel only has the two piercings in his lip and a few in his eyebrow," Lucy chastised gently, handing a deer steak sandwich to Natsu and taking a pine butter and cherry jam one for herself. "It's quite light considering the colony he hails from. Your uncle's face has _so_ many more rings and studs!"

"Do you think I'm a stud?" Natsu asked, waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively. Lucy choked on her bite with a laugh, shoving his shoulder playfully. "C'mon, Lushi, tell me! Am I studly enough for ya?" he crowed, putting down his sandwich to crowd Lucy, who placed her food to the side as well.

Lucy tried to crawl away when Natsu reached his hands to her, but she was too slow as he gripped her waist and pulled her back to him, squealing. His clever fingers ran along her sides and the base of her wings, tickling her relentlessly. She extended her right wing in his face, escaping as he spat out feathers and fell back onto his butt. Lucy launched into attack then, tackling Natsu to the ground as she tickled him, access easy at his bare chest and sides by his vest, wings pulled through their loose holes to maintain a full range of movement. Natsu howled under her, tears streaming down his face and finally relenting as he grabbed her hands. Lucy beamed down at him, allowing her hands to rest but not pulling away from Natsu's touch and instead leaving them trapped his in hold. She looked over his face, studying him as he caught his breath. Freckles danced over his rich brown skin, colour darkening in the summer months spent in the sun. They coated his nose and cheeks, a patch of three or four just under his lip on the left side of his face.

Before she could stop herself her hand was brushing his bangs from his face, pink colouring natural and stark against his deeper skin tone. And beautiful, Lucy had found herself thinking a few too many times to be considered friendly.

"You got a weird look on your face," Natsu commented, grip tightening fractionally around the wrist he still held. Lucy huffed a laugh, drawing away slightly. She was stopped from moving off his hips by a tentative hand on her thigh, pads of his fingers warm through her tight pants. "I didn't say it was bad," he mumbled, eyes darting away before finding hers again, shyness new to them and making Lucy's heart skip in her chest.

"Natsu," Lucy breathed, biting her lip as he gaze flickered to his. She wet them when she looked back at his eyes, slanted shape widened as he stared at her. Lucy took in a depth inhale, releasing it shakily as she fixed his quilted scarf, pillowy and cool under her fingertips, a signature of his. Lucy didn't think she could ever imagine him without it, like the pale scar that crept over the right side of his neck that it hid. "Why did you want to have a picnic today?"

Lucy shifted back as Natsu sat up, both his hands resting on the tops of her thighs as they settled, Lucy straddling him and Natsu keeping his grip on her to ensure she wouldn't move. She blushed at the position but made no move to leave it. Lucy looked at him when he said her name gently, blush growing on her cheeks and ears when he lifted a hand to the base of her wing, soft fingers firm but cautious as he applied pressure along the top of her wing, encouraging her to spread them for him. Lucy followed his silent request, stretching them to their fullest on either side and slightly above her, the midday sun causing no shadow to cross his face but still catching in her feathers and down so that the light danced in the air around them, following each shift of her feathers that the wind carried in their small clearing.

"You're so beautiful," Natsu said, voice low as his eyes traced the sections of her wings and from there her body. He reached out a hand, hesitating just before his fingers brushed her feathers, eyes flicking to hers and lighting at her small nod. Lucy hummed softly when Natsu ran his hand through her plumage, touch gently as he stroked her. His touches grew bolder and Lucy bit her lip as her head tilted back, basking in the heat of the summer day and low and heavy pleasure that radiated from her wings. It felt like when her mother used to brush her hair but comforting feelings focused into a sharper pleasure, relaxing like a massage but gentler in that the soothing heat spread through all her body rather than just points of it. Lucy knew that this was an intimate thing, to allow someone else to stroke and clean your wings, the trust higher due to the fragility their wings held compared to any other kind of touch.

His skin was warm where Lucy cupped his face, opening her eyes and looking at him through her lashes. "Why did you bring me here, Natsu?" Lucy asked again, leaning forward slightly.

Silence surrounded them, Natsu leaning forward to match her. Both continued to inch into the shared space, nerves making Lucy fidget and run her thumbs along Natsu's jaw line. Natsu dropped on hand to rest on the small of her back, guiding her closer. Lucy's lips parted, desperate to close the gap but nervous about what it would mean. What it would mean for their unit, for their friendship, for _Lucy_. Their noses bumped and Lucy's breath caught, Natsu nudging her to the side slightly, angling so her could come closer to her. His eyes flickered to hers from where they had stayed trained on her lips, darkened with some intense emotion that stole Lucy's breath and made her mouth dry. Natsu's lips brushed Lucy's lower one, Lucy pulling back half a hair at the touch before finally closing the distance herself.

The kiss was clumsy at first, their lips not quite lining up and their noses bumping into one another again. Natsu chuckled against her lower lip, pressing a chaste kiss there as they fell into it. Lucy smiled and nibbled at his, running her hands through his wild and spiky hair, rose coloured strands soft under her touch and pulling a purr from Natsu. Lucy sighed when Natsu deepened the kiss, his tongue curious and light as it spied at the seam of her lips, unsure as he pressed past her when she let them fall open for him. Lucy smiled before taking the lead, guiding his tongue into her mouth with her own, sliding along his and teasing him playfully. She pushed back into his mouth, confidence growing at his low sounds caught in his chest as she raked her nails along his scalp with rougher strokes, pressing onto her knees more for leverage as she tasted Natsu's mouth. Shade fell around them when Natsu extended his wings while they caught their breath, Natsu chasing her mouth and swallowing her laugh as he copied Lucy's motions and swiped his tongue along her teeth, sucking on her tongue roughly in retaliation for her laugh.

Lucy wrapped her wings around them too, a gentle dome made just for them as their feathers brushed and mixed, sealing them from the rest of the world.

Lucy giggled when she pulled back, panting for breath. She bumped her nose into Natsu's when he chased after her again, his eyes finally opening to stare at her in breathless awe. His lips were kiss-swollen and his pupils were blown wide, Lucy sure she looked no different.

"I love you."

* * *

 **A/N; Heyo! So this was written for snogfairy on tumblr for her birthday, and bcus I am horrible has two endings! The next chapter will be angst, with the fluff as the third!**

 **I really love this au actually, the flying was really interesting to write :D**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the first part**


	2. Angst

Danger flared in Lucy's mind before she could process what was happening, her and Natsu springing apart and running in step to take off. They fell into sync easily, reflexes built on one another. They were the best team in the colony's fight squad Fairy Tail, after all.

"Ten o'clock on you East," Natsu called, Lucy nodding as she turned just in time to see a black blur rocketing towards her. It collided with her and they tumbled through the air, claws tearing at her side painfully. Lucy managed to get the short knife from her thigh holster and slashed at her assailant, black blood coating her blade from the gash she left across his chest. Leathery wings blocked out the sun and maniacal laughter tinged psychotic fell from his lips.

Night Flyer.

Her mind spun for a reason as to why they would be so far into avian territory, central Fiore meant to be too far South for the wars borders to have reached it. Unless he was just a scout who decided he was tired of waiting for blood.

They crashed into the earth painfully, picnic blanket and food forgotten as Natsu screamed Lucy's name above. She looked above the Night Flyer's head to see Natsu fending off two of his own, spinning and dipping as he fought off the bigger attackers. They had wings like that of a bat, bare and leathery, filled with scars from previous encounters and tears. The one who Lucy circled with now -having gotten out from under him during the collision- had paws like a jungle cat and hair a dull yellow. Cat ears protruded from his head, twitching as he kept track of the aerial battle above them while his muddy green eyes followed Lucy on the ground.

"Looks like I caught a little love bird," he purred, sharp teeth revealed by his wide grin, cruel and hard.

"Leather Wing," Lucy spat, sneering back at him. He had markings around his eyes, spots of black that stood out against his lighter skin. Lucy was unsure if they were scars or not, and she found she didn't really care.

"Aww, such a mean name." he pouted, cackling when Lucy twitched at his false motion, steps predatory as they circled one another. "Guess I'll have to clean out that pretty little mouth of yours. How does blood sound?"

Lucy dove when the Night Flyer pounced at her, twisting to slice her knife upwards. He avoided her easily, grabbing a fistful of her hair as he arced over her and throwing her off balance. Lucy cried out as she was jerked back, keeping her footing somehow as he twisted them. The Night Flyer carried his knee into her face with his hold on her hair however, Lucy seeing stars as his point connected with her nose. He released Lucy as she stumbled back, blinking away her tears and spitting blood out from where she had bitten her cheek, coppery liquid quickly filling her mouth.

"I wonder how your wings would look stained with your blood?" he growled before pouncing back on her. Lucy returned the offensive motion, deciding against defensive as she fought. Lucy got another cut into his side as she caught the tip of her blade beneath his left ribs, the sick sound of cut flesh and spilling blood filling her ears she tore it across his skin.

"Stop playing around and kill her already, Jackal!" One of the Night Flyers shouted from above, Natsu's heel connecting with the side of his face before the third tore Natsu's attention away. Blood dripped down his chin from the split on his lip and the skin of his knuckles was broken already, but otherwise he looked uninjured.

"Bitch," Jackal hissed. Taking a hand away from where he had tried to stop the flow of blood from his wound, yellow fur of his pawed hand stained black with his blood. In fact, fur crawled all the way up to his elbows, and along his lower legs, knee joint reversed like an animal. Lucy surged at him, deciding to take advantage of his wound while she could. Jackal dodged her cuts in the air, leading Lucy deeper into the clearing as he took step after step backwards. Lucy screamed out when his lashed at her, quicker than her eyes could track, claws digging into the wrist where she held the blade, her thumb pressing deeper into the ivory and steel laid hilt as she refused to release it despite the pain. Her blood mixed with Jackal's on her blade, four long gashes traveling up her forearm from her wrist where Jackal had gotten her.

Her grip on her weapon finally broke when Jackal slammed her wrist into the tree beside them, bones shifting painfully in her wrist and a dull pop letting her know something disconnected. She wasn't given time for the fire in her hand to spread to the rest of her as her and Jackal were grappling on the ground once more, her wings pinned tight against her back as she threw punches and elbows, connecting every second strike or so against Jackal's face or unprotected torso. Jackal wasn't the only one to land hits, however, as his fist crashed into her jaw painfully several times, claws leaving shallow cuts on her stomach but destroying her shirt in the process. Her mind was distracted for a split second when Natsu crashed to the ground a few feet away, looking severely worse than he had when she last saw him. Blood gushed from a cut on his left temple, right eye swollen and red and black blood smeared over his front and in his hair.

"That your boyfriend?" Jackal hissed in her ear, Lucy realizing her mistake a second too late. Jackal had her flipped over, forcibly extending her left wing as his knee dug painfully into her spine. Lucy struggled to push him off her, but found she couldn't put any pressure on her bloody wrist enough to turn them over. Both his hands grabbed at the hollow bones that structured her wing, the longest one closest to her shoulder joint. She heard the loud snap and following crunch of grinding bone before she felt the pain.

Lucy screamed, loud and piercing as white hot pain raced through her like wild fire from her wing, barely registering Jackal's laughter above her as he twisted the broken pieces of bone in his fists. "But there's not even any blood yet," he cooed in her ear, Lucy sobbing as every nerve ending her her wing felt like it was being lit on fire. She thrashed under him again when his claws tore through her feathers, ripping out handful of silver and gold tinged feathers one after another, now beginning to drip with her blood. She screamed until her throat felt sore, unable to focus on anything but the electric bolts of pain that laced her body with every movement or Jackal's wild laughter above her.

His weight was suddenly removed from her back, Lucy's screams raspy and wet and distant in her ears, her mind already hazy and beginning to lose its hold on reality from the pain. She looked over her shoulder to see Natsu laying into Jackal, fists coming away stained black as they crashed into Jackal's face over and over again, Natsu sitting on his chest and pinning him down as he snarled, ignoring the claws that Jackal dragged over Natsu's chest and the own injuries he sustained. His left wing dropped, injured but not destroyed like Lucy's and Lucy tried to call out to him. She saw the Night Flyer that Natsu had kicked in the head before tackle Natsu off of Jackal, who now laid motionless in the grass, blades stained with black droplets even several feet away. Tears spilt unbidden from Lucy's eyes as she watched the man with the same skin as Natsu slash at his face, red spilling freely from the gash he created on Natsu's right cheek, all the way from his jaw to just below his eye. Natsu roared in pain, but he met the Night Flyer head on.

"Na-tsu," Lucy rasped, trying to crawl towards him despite the throbbing flares of pain that wracked her body. She lifted a hand trying to warn him as she watched the third Night Flyer drop from the tree above Natsu. Her clawed foot dug into Natsu's shoulder and yanked him backwards enough so that the second Night Flyer had a clear shot at Natsu's chest. Lucy screamed his name as loud as she could when she saw the blade pierce through the center of his torso, lower than his ribs and slightly to the left, but he spat out blood, eyes confused as they met Lucy's.

He stumbled when it was yanked back out, red all Lucy could see.

She tried to scream again when he collapsed to his knees between the Night Flyers, the butt of the woman's whip struck into his temple and sending him slouching into an unconscious pile of limbs and wings on the grass. She felt air catch in her throat but no sound came. Panic bloomed in her chest when the woman walked over to where Lucy laid, unable to crawl away as the Night Flyer's heel hovered over Lucy's limp wing.

"All done making sounds?" she asked, grin wicked as she looked at Lucy. "And we were just starting to have fun. Why don't I help you with that?"

Lucy screamed as she dug her heel into the bone furthest from her joint, bone cracking as it too was crushed. The more she screamed the more the Night Flyer twisted her foot, Lucy trying to pull away but too weak and trapped to move. She couldn't feel her wrist anymore and her cheek hadn't stopped bleeding from when Jackal had broken the skin on her cheekbone, but all that faded under the blinding and air sucking pain that raced from her wing and up her spine.

"Kyoka, you're almost as bad as Jackal," the second Night Flyer said flatly. "It's time to go. You carry him back." Lucy blinked away tears to see him nudge Jackal's lifeless body with his foot. Natsu was slung over his shoulder carelessly, three or four images of the scene before her dancing in her vision, her eyes unable to focus on anything.

"You never let me have any fun, Tempesta."

"Then I suggest you take that up with Zeref when we return his brother to him."

Lucy struggled to watch as they took off, both with a limp body slung over their backs as they flew away, leaving Lucy alone and bloody, uneaten and forgotten sandwiches overpowered by the stench of coppery and bitter blood. Even the sky was tinged with blood, blue overtaken by red as Lucy felt her consciousness slip away.

* * *

 **A/N; Welcome to the angst my friends! Hope yall enjoyed the terror that was the Night Flyers and Lucy's injuries!**


	3. Fluff

"I love you too," Natsu whispered. He kissed the tip of her nose, grin wide when Lucy giggled softly at the gentle touch. She pulled back with a large smile when Natsu continued to press kisses along her face, tracing the swell of her cheek and the slope of her nose with his lips, catching her lower lip every fifth kiss or so, Lucy losing count as she giggled and squirmed in his arms under his onslaught of butterfly kisses.

Lucy wound her arms around his neck, securing Natsu as she kissed him. The kiss deepened when Natsu's hands ran up and down her spine, tight between her heated flesh and her wings. She moaned when Natsu massaged the place where her wing met her back, fingers kneading expertly at her sensitive joint and growing bolder with each low mewl Natsu swallowed. She ran her tongue along his teeth, feeling his sharp canine dragging along her and sending a flash of desire tightening her gut.

Natsu groaned when Lucy's hands began to stroke his feathers, soft and full under her fingers. He ducked his head into the crook of her neck and shoulder, lips ghosting over her skin as Lucy preened and primped him, fluffing out his down and causing his wings to expand in pleasure.

Lucy allowed herself to drink in the sight of him when she pulled back slightly, broad shoulders and well defined muscles. He was lithe, streamlined like all flyers were, but Lucy knew how his muscles twisted and flexed under taunt skin on his back, powerful cords mouthwatering when Lucy had stolen glances before. But now she was _allowed_ to look, and she drank in what she could. Natsu shivered as she drew her fingers down his front, dipping into the groves of his abs and chest, thumb brushing on the scar on his left side from an altercation with a Night Flyer a month or two ago.

"And you say I'm the beautiful one," Lucy murmured, flushing under Natsu's wide eyes. She leaned into him again, kissing him tightly as her hands roamed over the skin of his chest and his back, his vest pushed down and falling to the grass without a second thought, scarf quickly following.

"You're definitely prettier," Natsu grinned. He ran his hands through her hair, pulling it the side and off one of her shoulders. Lucy smiled and dragged her nails along his scalp and the ridge of his wings as he kissed along her neck, lips rough on her tender skin and making Lucy squeak as he nipped at her playfully.

She squealed when he pulled her back, spreading his wings to cushion them, his arms strong and hard as they wrapped around her. Their kisses became slow as Lucy took charge, savouring the sweet taste of the cookies that remained on Natsu's tongue. "I've been thinking about this since last fall," Lucy sighed. She nuzzled his cheek, settling into a comfortable position on his chest.

Heat flared through her where the rough pads of Natsu's fingers drew along her skin, loose circles and designs drawn along her shoulders and back. "The Rainbow Festival?" Natsu asked, lips brushing against her temple when he talked.

He chuckled when Lucy nodded. "You shooed off everyone who tried to join our perch in the Sakura tree until I showed up. It was the best view of the rainbow winds I've ever seen. The night was perfect. _You_ made it perfect, Natsu."

"I knew you were special the first time we met," Natsu said, voice low and rough as he continued to run his fingers through her feathers and hair. "Ya crashed into me, unused to flying but not backing down from that creep. I don't think I've seen a worse landing."

Lucy huffed at his short chuckle, curling into his chest more. "You forgot my name," she reminded.

"But I brought you home with me, didn't I?" He kissed her forehead again, Lucy feeling him grin against her.

"You did," she said softly. Lucy lifted her head, heart melting at the fondness Natsu's eyes held as he gazed at her. "Besides, I've gotten better, haven't I?" Lucy teased. Natsu rolled his eyes at her, tugging gently on a lock of hair.

"Obviously, Weirdo. You wouldn't be on my squad if ya weren't one of the best." Lucy pinched his cheek, narrowing her eyes at him in pretend irritation. "I'm giving you a compliment!" Natsu whined in defense, tugging on her hair harder. He'd wound a piece between his forefinger and thumb, releasing it when Lucy let go of his cheek.

"So mean to me," Lucy drawled, giggling and covering Natsu's face with kisses when he scoffed in offense. "I love you," she sang. Lucy trailed her fingers along the side of his face as he beamed up at her, eyes squinting closed and sharp teeth revealed. Her heart stuttered at his look, and Lucy couldn't help returning it. He made a low noise of surprise when Lucy kissed him, a soft giggle bubbling from her chest as he kissed her back eagerly.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice called, melodic even through her wry tone.

"Levy," Lucy groaned, hiding her face in Natsu's neck and shielding them with her wings. Natsu chuckled at her shyness, patting her head in comfort.

"Stop hiding behind your wings I can see your legs," Levy chastised, sounds of scales gliding along rock letting Lucy know that her friend had pulled herself on shore. Lucy groaned into Natsu, blushing deeply when he stole a chaste kiss before releasing her. "Aww, you two are adorable."

"Almost as cute as you and Gajeel," Lucy teased back. She rolled to her feet, walking towards the edge of the lake and rearranging her wings into their proper closed position. Levy blushed blue, stammering over denials and avoiding Lucy's sharp grin.

"Oi!" Natsu called, brows furrowed as he joined Lucy and Levy, arm wrapping around Lucy's waist and under her wings as he pulled her into his side. "We're way cuter than anything Lead Foot could be a part of."

Levy rolled her eyes at Natsu's insult, spraying him with water as she flicked her tail at him. Lucy giggled at his high yelp and attempt to duck behind her, hiding his wings from the spray of fresh water.

"You know a bath wouldn't kill you," she hummed as she looks over her shoulder at him.

"Excuse you I have sand baths plenty! I just don't need water making me _poof."_

"But you're so cute when you get all fluffy," Lucy cooed, touching her finger to the tip of his nose lightly at his disgruntled mood. He jerked back at it, pouting down at her but keeping his hands firmly on her hips.

Lucy leaned into his chest, batting her lashes at him before yelping at the finger he dug into her side. She glared at him, a look Natsu returned mockingly, laughter dancing in his eyes as his lips twisted down.

"Jerk," she mumbled, leaning back against him again. Lucy shared a small smile with Levy.

The mermaid sat on a large boulder that was covered in moss, elbows resting on the lip of the edge of the lake, holding her chin in her hands. Her tail was made of light blue and white scales, swirling patterns of the white cutting through the water-like colour of her base. They were slightly darker than her hair colour, which was more sky blue than turquoise but within that family, shorter bob barely brushing her shoulders wet. She was small for a mermaid, tail only seven or eight feet long and upper body two at most. Her tail fin flopped above the water lazily as her tail swayed with the current, webbing translucent and shimmering between the dark spines.

"Oh!" Levy called, ducking under the water for a second before reemerging holding a seaweed pouch and placing it on the grass before her. "Your water hazelnuts in exchange for that last chapter you gave me, Lucy. Oh, it was so amazing, the way you described that fight scene made me feel like I was there!" Levy pushed off, clutching her hands to her chest as she sighed dreamily, swimming in slow, tight circles. "When will the next chapter be ready?"

Lucy laughed, taking the wet pouch of nuts and handing them to Natsu, wagging a finger at his gleeful look sternly before turning back to Levy. "I'm hoping next week, but I can't promise. Erza has us running drills almost daily now."

"Same with Aquarius," Levy grumbled, pulling herself further up the edge of the lake side. "The Night Flyers are throwing off all my plans, Gajeel can barely get away from Laxus' squad to get to my cove anymore."

"Don't worry, it's clear to anyone with eyes how much he adores you," Lucy soothed. Levy smiled at her brightly, double row of sharp teeth flashing pearl white at Lucy. Her gills flared with her light giggle, running from beside her jaw to her shoulders on either side of her neck.

"You think so?" She asked, plucking a flower from its place and toying with the pale yellow petals.

"I know so," Lucy assured, holding her friend's hand.

Levy giggled again, giving Lucy a squeeze before pulling away. "I need to head back, or Juvia won't be the only one barred from the surface for a week."

"Thanksh f'r th'h'zelnush!" Natsu called as Levy dipped back into the water, waving a hand and spitting half chewed food particles from his stuffed cheeks.

"You're so gross," Lucy complained, nose scrunching as she eyed Natsu's spittle covered chin. She shied away from his wide grin.

"But you kissed me," Natsu said after swallowing his mouthful and wiping his chin. "No take backs!"

"Why would I ever want to take it back?" Lucy asked. She clasped her hands behind her back as she watched Natsu stride towards her.

Lucy leaned into his touch when he cupped the side of her face, smiling at him as his thumb stroked her cheekbone gently. "I love you," he repeated.

"I love you too," Lucy smiled, raising onto her toes to brush his lips with hers.

"I got ya something," Natsu said, voice husky as he knocked his forehead against hers. Lucy waited patiently, Natsu taking in a deep breath and shoving his hand into a pocket on his pants, body tense. Lucy shrouded them with her wings, nudging Natsu's nose with hers to remind him that she was there. Natsu hummed and relaxed when she placed her hands on either side of his neck, rubbing her thumbs in gentle circles on his skin.

Lucy gasped when Natsu revealed the present in his fist between their bodies. A necklace sat in his palm, pink and silver shells and stones and jewels were threaded with a golden cord, hair thin but sturdy and beautiful.

"A suitor's gift?" Lucy asked, awed as she ran her fingers over a star shaped pink and white marble stone.

"Is it too forward?" Natsu asked, starting to pull the gift back.

"No!" Lucy squawked, snatching it out Natsu's hand and clutching it tightly to her chest. She eyes Natsu warily, making sure he wasn't about to take it back before inspecting it closer. Se shifted her wings to allow more light in, 'ooo'ing as the light glinted off it and showed the shifting glazed colours of the trinkets attached. "It's so _shiny."_

"You're such a bird," Natsu chuckled, lifting her chin up with his finger. Lucy smiled at him brightly, preening under his loving and amused look. "C'mere, let me put it on you."

Lucy nodded eagerly, tucking her wings in as she -reluctantly- handed Natsu her necklace and turned around for him. She shivered as his fingers ran along the skin on the back of her neck, gathering her hair to one side so he could place it on her. Lucy gently touched the lowest charm, a thin and sparkling crescent moon, silver metal shaped and the inside was a curling and twisting lattice. She hummed and tilted her head back as Natsu kissed her neck tenderly, the clasp done and cool on her skin where it rested against her.

"Thank you," she said, turning her head to capture his lips in a soft kiss. She turned around, walking backwards deeper into the clearing, grinning at Natsu. Winking at him, she saw his large grin fall slightly in confusion. Lucy raced past him at her top speed, wings snapping out to glide her over the lake before beating hard to rise her into the air. "Race you home!" She called, doing a backflip as she laughed loudly at his curses.

Without looking back, she flew high into the air, clear blue bright and perfect as she raced back to her roost. Natsu was beside her in an instant, cackling as he overtook her, grin infectious.

No, Lucy's favourite part of flying was definitely Natsu.

* * *

 **A/N; And now some fluff to heal those broken hearts! Love my bird children tbh, and the interactions are so interesting! Shapeshifters also exist in this world, (The Strauss siblings anyone), as well asother magical creatures such as the exceeds and weird animals!**

 **Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
